


Say Something

by rayoel (kwilde)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwilde/pseuds/rayoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 4.20am in the morning and mistakes happen. And that’s basically the story of how Ray meets Donut.</p><p>(15:40)<br/>You’re weird.</p><p>(15:50)<br/>SO ARE YOU, FOR REPLYING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joel in italics, Ray in regular, Michael in bold.

****

** Friday 30 March 2012 (04:20) **

Eheheh, 420 blaaaaze it.

(04:21)  
Mikeyyyyyy.

(04:25)  
I don’t think I can do this unemployment thing anymore, man.

(04:27)  
Like, should I put my 300,000 gamerscore achievement on my resume?

(04:29)  
Will that get me a fucking job?

(04:30)  
…wait a minute. Fuck oh my god. I’m so sorry, random stranger.

(07:30)  
 _300,000 gamerscore? Really? Damn, kid, you’re good._

(13:20)  
Eh, well, you know. :) Thanks for that anyway, mister.

(13:25)  
 _How do you even know I’m a guy?_

(13:34)  
Well, you know. When you’ve achieved the level of greatness that is a 300000 gamerscore, you pretty much feel like you know anything.

(13:36)  
So you’re a girl?

(13:38)  
Wow fuck I’m so sorry for embarrassing myself last night/morning-ish.

(13:39)  
I have absolutely no luck with the female species.

(13:41)  
Ah, fuck okay, time to stop talking.

(15:40)  
 _You’re weird._

(15:50)  
SO ARE YOU, FOR REPLYING.

(15:52)  
 _Ah well. You wake up in the morning to go to work and you see a chain of weird texts from a possibly drunk or high kid and you think, hey, why the fuck not._

(15:54)  
 _Still think I’m a girl?_

(16:20)  
420 BLAZZZEEEE IT.

(16:21)  
Well, now that you’re asking the question, I’m thinking you’re a guy?

(16:33)  
 _Or I could just be messing with your head. ;)_

(16:51)  
DAMMIT.

(16:52)  
My name is Ray, by the way.

(23:46)  
 _EHhehageh that rhymesss._

(23:48)  
Wha?

(23:49)  
 _wha wha blah blah blah_

(23:51)  
Ohhhh. A party I’m not invited to? I’m kind of hurt, stranger.

(23:52)  
 _raayyyy rAY OF SUNHSHINE_

(23:53)  
 _have yoiyu ever tried to make asda rhysame with youtr anems_

(23:55)  
 _ray day pay way tay jay kay_

(23:57)

_raaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy_

~

** Saturday 31 March 2012 (10:34) **

RISE AND SHINE.

(10:37)  
 _Ugh, really?_

(10:45)  
I’m surprised you’re actually coherent enough for the morning.

(10:46)  
Like, I’m actually impressed, so I guess we are pretty even now.

(10:48)  
 _You don’t drink at all????????? You live in New York!_

(11:12)  
Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there. Nah, gross. Alcohol tastes like death. I’ll have Coke please.

(11:13)  
And how do you know I’m from New York?

(11:35)  
 _Your area code, dumbass._

(11:36)  
 _Jesus, how young are you kiddo?_

(12:01)  
Why do you keep insisting I’m a kid??

(12:02)  
I most definitely am a man.

(12:14)  
 _But you don’t even drink!_

(12:45)  
Aaaaaand that pretty much says nothing.

(12:46)  
I’ll have you know I’m almost 23 already.

 (13:02)  
 _Did your parents not teach you to never give out personal information to strangers?_

(13:09)  
I dunno. I’m guessing you’re a 20 –something-going-on-30 guy (?) who lives in Texas. Hi, I’m a 23 year old guy living in New York.

 (13:12)  
 _Not even close._

(13:14)  
 _… does this mean we’re friends now?_

(13:23)  
You’re a girl???

(13:24)  
Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast, Stranger. Acquaintances, maybe. ;)

(13:56)  
 _Hah, funny one, Ray. So who’s this “Mikey” you were trying to contact anyway?_

(14:12)  
A friend I met online. Ha! Look at all the safe friends I made!! You, over a text sent to a wrong number, and someone online!

(14:16)  
 _Alarmingly safe choices._

(14:17)  
Ahh, but the difference is that I’ve met my online friend before. We had a very manly, (very homo) brodate.

(14:31)  
 _Is this the part where I’m supposed to display some sort of jealousy or start making plans to visit you and have a bro date too?_

(14:32)  
 _Anyway, I thought you established we were merely acquaintances. You don’t even know my name, for one._

(14:35)  
Well then, ?

(14:41)  
 _? ?_

(15:01)  
!

(15:16)  
 _You’re not making any sense to me right now._

(15:19)  
I’m asking for your name, silly!

(16:25)  
 _Donut._

(16:35)  
I’m sorry, whaaaat?

(16:49)  
 _My name. It’s Donut._

(17:35)  
Surreeee, like Donut is a real name.

(17:56)  
 _Like “Ray” is a real name either._

(18:06)  
IT IS MY REAL NAME.

(18:24)  
 _…_

(18:27)  
 _Well, why can’t Donut be my real name?_

(19:45)  
… Sure, whatever, Donut.

(20:01)  
 _So, you’re Ray, 23, living in New York, 300,000 gamerscore, possible drug dealing, and doesn’t drink._

(20:34)  
And you’re Donut, age unknown, living in Texas, unknown gamerscore (do you even play???), drinks.

(20:36)  
 _Hah! Donut 1, Ray 0._

(20:38)  
 _Why are we sounding a lot like a dating website chatroom right now?_

(21:09)  
Yeah yeah, whatever.

 

** Friday 6 April 2012 (13:01) **

_So…._

(13:04)  
 _What are your opinions on the stock market?_

(13:05)  
 _Specifically, the gold market? Because I’ve read some reports this morning and it completely contradicts with my predictions for March._

(13:23)  
Well, good morning to you too. Busy work week?

(13:24)  
And, oh god, adult conversations, GET ME OUT OF HERE.

(13:33)  
 _I recall you insisting you were “very much a man”._

(13:36)  
 _Yeah, sorta. And a bad hangover last Sunday._

(14:05)  
…

(14:07)  
WELL I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT ALL BACK.

(14:08)  
Nice to be talking to you again, anyway. It’s not often you get to meet someone named Donut.

(14:09)  
 _… you’re a loser._

(14:30)  
Hey now.

(14:31)  
baby don’t hurt me~

(14:32)  
don’t hurt me no more~

(14:42)  
 _oh my god, is there an off switch on you somewhere?_

(14:45)  
:P

(14:47)  
You’re the loser who texted first.

(14:52)  
 _Uh, no, if we’re gonna put this on record, you’re the one who started this._

(15:03)  
Whatever, Donut.

(15:05)  
*dramatically* YOU NEVER TEXTED ME BACK *hair flip and runs away*

(15:15)  
 _Okay okay, I was kidding, don’t sweat it._

(17:08)  
 _Ray?_

(17:15)  
 _RAYYYY_

(17:16)  
 _Aww, come on._

(17:19)  
 _You can’t possibly be pissed off at me right?_

(17:23)  
HELLO, DONUT.

(17:24)  
I’m actually… pretty ecstatic.

(18:01)  
 _Oh yeah? Why?_

(18:05)  
I JUST GOT A NEW JOB.

(18:07)  
 _Whoa, congrats! What as?_

(18:10)  
Uh, it’s like, video game related, and you’ll probably find it pretty lame, aha.

(18:15)  
 _Ahh, yes, 300,000 gamerscore guy. You deserve it, buddy._

(18:17)  
 _Video game reviewer?_

(18:35)  
…Something like that.

(18:41)  
 _Aha! Now I know what you do as well. Donut 2, Ray 0._

(19:02)  
So what do you do?

(19:04)  
Hah, do-do.

(19:05)  
You get it? It’s funny.

(19:07)  
Cause it’s a joke about poop.

(19:12)  
 _OFF SWITCH._

(19:15)  
 _Eh, I’m a… writer. A writer of sorts._

(19:17)  
Should I start searching for authors writing under the pseudonym “Donut”?

(19:34)  
 _You can try. :P_

(19:35)  
 _Oh my god. The smileys._

(19:36)  
 _I’ve caught it from you. D:_

(19:54)  
Ha! That’s been my secret plan all along.

(20:03)  
 _Yeah yeah, I’m sure. I’m soooo scared._

(20:04)  
 _So yeah, I’m heading out to drink. If I send out any more drunk texts, don’t be alarmed._

(20:34)  
You’re one of those wild people that drink every Friday night and into the weekend right?

(20:37)  
Like, this should be a thing I should get used to?

(20:40)  
 _Oh please, I drink everyday._

(20:43)  
 _You’ll get used to it._

(20:49)  
 _:P_

~

(20:50)  
MICHAEL

(20:51)  
MICHAELLLLLLL

(21:00)  
 **Yes, dumbass?**

(21:03)  
I got it, I got the job.

(21:04)  
 **DUDE, FUCK I’M SO EXCITED FOR YOU TO COME HERE.**

(21:06)  
:D Texas, get ready for Ray Narvaez Jr.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format and premise inspired by Little Numbers, a Glee (Klaine) fic. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr. My url is ahwuu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joel in italics, Ray in regular, Michael in bold.

** Friday 13 April 2012 (21:10) **

_I’m bored._

(21:13)  
No luck with the ladies tonight eh?

(21:15)  
 _Yup. Entertain me._

(21:17)  
Wanna play a game?

(21:20)  
 _… What exactly does this game entail?_

(21:24)  
 _I need to know how drunk I need to be to play this game of yours._

(21:31)  
Ha! How many beers have you taken?

(21:35)  
 _Maybe about 3 so far?_

(21:36)  
Alright. Now, without taking another beer for the next 10 minutes, I want you to go as close as possible to anyone you see (male or female makes no difference), without touching the person at all.

(21:40)  
 _…_

(21:41)  
 _Really?_

(21:45)  
 _..._

(21:47)  
 _Challenge accepted, starting now._

(21:55)  
AWW YEAH

(21:57)  
Soooo? ;)

(22:01)  
 _I went up really close to a colleague of mine (he’s married) and he didn’t even try moving._

(22:09)  
… Not sure if I should find that sweet or worrying. Try random strangers?

(22:14)  
Drink another beer and try again. I wanna see how drunk you can get with this game.

(22:17)  
 _A toast to you and your new job thing!_

(22:22)  
 _ha I guess I’ll talk t you in thw mornin._

(22:24)  
THAT WAS REALLY FAST.

(22:34)  
Are you getting some? Eh eh?

(22:37)  
I feel like a loser sitting at home alone with my xbox

(22:41)  
While you’re probably getting laid right now.

(22:45)  
Damn son, your game must be good.

(23:09)  
 _you ytalk too mugch._

** Saturday 14 April 2012 (13:11) **

_Urghhh_

(13:14)  
Well, good “morning” to you too, dearest Donut. :D

(13:16)  
 _Are you a morning person?_

(13:20)  
Absolutely not.

(13:22)  
But you know, I’m laughing at your misery and stuff.

(13:34)  
 _…That’s some sick motivation to be so cheery in the mornings._

(13:36)  
So how did the game go?

(13:38)  
Did I help you score any dates? ;)

(13:43)  
 _I almost got kicked out of the bar, but nope, unfortunately._

(13:47)  
 _You’re a pretty terrible wingman. :(_

(13:50)  
Aww, dude, maybe if I was physically there I could’ve turned on my sweet boyish charm to win them over.

(13:54)  
You know, for the greater good and stuff.

(14:00)  
 _I’m pretty sure mine will be the greater good._

(14:14)  
 _If you know what I mean._

(14:20)  
I just sprayed coke all over my phone.

(14:23)  
The phone survived (obviously).

(14:25)  
But you’re terrible.

(14:26)  
You’re telling me that if we actually meet we’ll have to pull our dicks out? Whoa there, that’s kinda quick progression isn’t it.

(14:45)  
 _;)_

(14:46)  
 _Ah, right, cause we’re just “acquaintances” aren’t we?_

(15:03)  
Nah, I think we’ve leveled up to like, “friends” now.

(15:05)  
 _Oh, really?_

(15:34)  
Yeah we are.

(15:35)  
You weren’t alone last night right?

(15:37)  
Like, you went drinking with friends and stuff?

(16:13)  
 _Uh huh..._

(16:25)  
And you chose to talk to me over this stupid text messaging thing rather than talk to them.

(16:30)  
And I, like, spent the time entertaining you instead of getting more achievements.

(16:41)  
So, well, aren’t we kinda like friends already? 

(16:45)  
Level up!

(16:50)  
 _Aww, you spent your playing time on me?_

(16:54)  
 _How sweet._

(16:56)  
 _Sign of true friendship right there. So touched._

(17:00)  
 _…You’re lame._

(17:03)  
Ah, but you still talk to me anyway. :P

 

** Monday 16 April 2012 (17:11) **

_So how was your first day at work?_

(17:23)  
Haven’t heard from you in a while. What’s up?

(17:26)  
 _It’s only been about 2 days._

(17:28)  
 _Don’t be a dramatic little shit, Ray._

(17:33)  
Whoa there. Right off the bat?

 (17:34)  
No “Oh, I missed you soooo much Ray <3” ?

 (17:37)  
 _Aww, real cute._

(17:38)  
 _Nah, just a… tough 2 days._

(17:40)  
You okay?

(17:41)  
You sound angry.

(17:42)  
Ray doesn’t like it when Donut’s angry. :(

(17:49)  
 _How can I *sound* angry??_

(17:56)  
Nah, trust me, you do.

(17:58)  
So, what happened?

(18:00)  
 _It’s… dumb._

(18:05)  
Nah, nothing that upsets you can be dumb.

(18:09)  
Unless you forget to save, or accidentally play on the wrong account. Then that’s dumb.

(18:11)  
Seriously, try me.

(18:21)  
 _It’s really dumb and not worth your time. Let’s talk about stocks and gold instead._

(18:25)  
…

(18:30)  
 _Like, would it be wise for someone to start selling off gold stocks now or hold off till later? The rate’s pretty okay now._

(18:34)  
 _Compared to like, a week ago._

(18:36)  
… Donut…

(18:39)  
Stop being dumb and tell me what happened.

(18:45)  
 _You’re mean._

(18:47)  
 _And nah, I mean, I’m pretty hungry right now, hmm I shall get dinner._

(18:52)  
… Seriously?

(19:23)  
AWW COME ON.

~

(19:32)  
How do you get someone you’ve never ever met to open up to you?

(19:40)  
 **… What kind of strange ass question is that?**

(19:45)  
 **Who’s this person anyway?**

(19:48)  
 **She hot?**

(19:50)  
It’s a “he”, and it’s kind of a long story.

(19:54)  
I wanted to text you something a week ago and I accidentally sent it to the wrong number because I’m an idiot, and yeah, so I made a new friend.

(19:56)  
Like, the wrong number I texted is my new friend.

(19:59)  
Anyway, BACK TO MY QUESTION.

(20:03)  
 **Why do you care so much about this stranger anyway?**

(20:05)  
 **But, eh, just keep bugging them I guess?**

(20:07)  
 **But you know, don’t overstep your boundaries and scare them away.**

(20:10)  
 **Please don’t accidentally kill him.**

(20:14)  
… I don’t know what you mean, but yeah, I’ll try not to.

~

(20:15)  
 _You still there?_

(20:17)  
Yup.

(20:19)  
Ready to talk now?

(21:00)  
 _Not really._

(21:03)  
That took long. You’re considering telling me! :D

(21:05)  
… Or, you’re drinking, aren’t you.

(21:07)  
And on a work night??

(21:24)  
 _Ha, see, my boss doesn’t care._

(21:34)  
Really??

(21:36)  
Where the hell do you work and can I sign up?

(21:46)  
 _Didn’t you just start your new job??_

(21:48)  
Well… not exactly.

(21:50)  
It’s not in New York. So that means I’ll be moving.

(21:57)  
 _Ahh._

(22:00)  
Ready to talk now?

(22:04)  
 _Goodnight, Ray,_

(22:08)  
… You’re an idiot.

 

** Tuesday 17 April 2012 (07:21) **

Have a great day at work. <3

(07:23)  
And now I’m going back to sleep.

(07:34)  
 _… Ray?_

(19:56)  
How was your day?

(19:59)  
Was it at least better than yesterday?

(20:05)  
 _Well, yeah, I guess?_

(20:10)  
Good.

(20:12)  
Now, do you wanna talk about what made you upset?

(20:15)  
At least let me do my proper duties of being a friend, man.

(20:30)  
 _…_

(20:32)  
 _Nope._

 

** Wednesday 18 April 2012 (07:03) **

Have a great day at work. <3

(07:24)  
 _Jesus, Ray._

(19:06)  
How about now?

(19:10)  
 _Ray…_

**  
Thursday 19 April 2012 (07:15) **

Have a great day at work. <3

(07:23)  
 _Good morning to you too._

(19:00)  
So is today a good time to talk?

(19:02)  
 _…_

(19:04)

_Maybe tomorrow._

 

** Friday 20 April 2012 (08:09) **

Ugh, I’m kinda late today aren’t I?

(08:13)

Have a great day at work. <3

(08:17)  
 _OKAY._

(19:05)  
So?

(19:13)  
 _So, your stupid little ploy worked._

(19:20)  
:D

(19:21)  
Well?

(19:54)  
 _It’s just… talking to you has been great and all, and I’m (not so secretly now) really enjoying it, but it made me realise how lonely I was in real life._

(20:01)  
 _I’m only comforted by the fact that someone who doesn’t even live in the same city as I do is someone I can talk to whenever, and when we don’t, I get immensely lonely._

(20:06)  
 _All my friends and colleagues have, like, people, and I don’t really have anyone, I guess. And to anyone else on the outside looking in, our relationship seems really strange._

(20:10)  
 _Talking to you, and you pointing out that I chose to talk to you instead of hanging out with my other friends made me sort of hyper-aware about how lonely I am._

(20:11)  
 _It’s all really dumb._

(20:12)

_I’m really dumb._

(20:15)  
 _None of this is your fault though._

(20:16)  
 _No, really, it isn’t._

(20:19)  
 _It’s just… me being me._

(20:30)  
… Oh.

(20:31)  
I feel kind of bad now.

(20:34)  
But if it’s any consolation at all, I’m pretty alone too.

(20:37)  
I’m pretty much a loner, except for friends I make while playing games and stuff.

(20:40)  
We’re all in this together, am I right?

(20:42)  
 _… I swear, if you…_

(20:43)  
WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER

(20:45)  
Don’t diss Zac Efron, man.

(20:47)  
 _See, I knew that was coming._

(20:50)  
 _Sigh._

(20:53)  
Don’t be cranky on me anymore alright?

(20:57)  
I kind of, maybe, have a surprise for you in about a week’s time.

(21:01)  
 _Yeah, alright._

(21:02)  
 _Have we leveled up to “good friends” yet?_

(21:04)  
 _Wait, what?? What surprise??_

(21:07)  
Aww, we can be BFFs if you want to.

(21:10)  
And paint each other’s nails and braid each other’s hairs.

(21:12)  
You’ll see. ;)

(21:24)  
 _… Ray._

~

(21:16)  
Your advice worked, by the way.

(21:23)  
 **My shitty and really vague advice worked?**

(21:25)  
 **You give me too much credit for it.**

(21:30)  
 **What’s the deal with you and this guy anyway? How often do you guys talk?**

(21:34)  
Um, “regularly” is a good word.

(21:36)  
He lives in Texas, though.

(21:39)  
Is that… weird?

(21:42)  
To be like, maintaining a “text based relationship” with someone like that?

(21:58)  
 **I don’t know, usually you only talk to people on Xbox right?**

(22:00)  
 **I think you told me once that you only use your phone to text your mom and check twitter or something.**

(22:01)  
 **Why, do you have a crush on him? :P**

(22:03)  
…

(22:05)  
Maybe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format and premise inspired by Little Numbers, a Glee (Klaine) fic. Timeline should follow “canon”-wise, but I can’t be sure of exact dates.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr. My url is ahwuu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh, may have forgotten to post these chapters on Ao3. This chapter is eventually going to be the longest one of all the chapters. We are also almost halfway through the whole story, at least, for what I’ve planned so far.
> 
> Joel in italics, Ray in regular, Michael in bold, Jack in underline.

** Friday 20 April 2012 (22:10) **

**YOU WHAT?!**

(22:13)  
What?

(22:14)  
 **EXACTLY. WHAT?!**

(22:19)  
 **I know it can get pretty lonely, man, but seriously?**

(22:23)  
 **You’ve never even met the guy! You don’t even know what he looks like!**

(22:27)  
So? I still know him! To an extent.

(22:30)  
And relax, it’s not like I’m gonna start a relationship with him or anything.

(22:34)  
 **What’s your mystery guy’s name anyway?**

(22:40)  
It’s uh… Donut.

(22:45)  
 **What?! Jesus, Ray.**

(22:53)  
Yeah, so I don’t know if that’s his real name or not (I’m 96% sure it isn’t but you know, some people have strange parents) and I don’t even know what he looks like but so what? It’s not like we’re getting married.

(22:54)  
Chill out, man.

(23:00)  
 **Alright.**

(23:03)  
 **You’re moving here in a week anyway. Seeing your mystery guy may not be all that impossible after all.**

(23:05)  
 **AND IF YOU DO, let him know that if he breaks your heart I will personally punch them in the face.**

(23:10)  
Aww, you’re the best friend a boy could ever have. <3

(23:13)  
 **Oh, shut the fuck up.**

~

(23:13)  
Goodnight, Donut. Sweet dreams. <3

(23:16)  
 _RAY._

** Saturday 21 April 2012 (11:23) **

_This really isn’t fun you know._

(11:25)  
 _I DON’T LIKE SURPRISES, RAY._

(11:28)  
Ahh, but I do. :P

(11:30)  
You squirming is actually really amusing for me to picture.

(11:45)  
 _Oh? And how exactly do you picture me?_

(12:01)  
Mmm, I’m thinking you’re tall, and you probably have a permanently tired look because you drink way too much.

(12:06)  
 _The “tall” bit is out of place._

(12:08)  
Nah, it’s cause I’m quite tiny.

(12:10)  
 _Are we comparing dicks now?_

(12:12)  
Dammit, I can’t believe you beat me to that one.

(12:14)  
How about me then?

(12:15)  
How do you picture me?

(12:30)  
 _You’re probably tiny, since you said it, and since you’re from New York…_

(12:32)  
 _I’m having trouble imagining whether you’d more likely be the gangster-type, or a hipster._

(12:35)  
 _I’m going with hipster. You probably wear a beanie._

(12:40)  
How was my guess of how you look like?

(12:46)  
 _Impressingly accurate. Especially  the part where I look tired 24/7._

(12:49)  
 _And my guess?_

(12:54)  
Hilariously inaccurate.

(12:56)  
I’m actually the gangster type.

(13:00)  
 _I pretty much just snorted in disbelief._

(13:02)  
 _I mean, this is coming from the same guy who watches High School Musical._

(13:05)  
Ah, what can I say? Zac Efron, man.

~

(13:02)  
Joel.

(13:03)  
Get off your phone, man. Lunch is getting cold.

~

(20:08)  
 _Before I get too incoherent- good night._

(20:10)  
Haha, good night. :)

 

**Sunday 22 April 2012 (19:03)**  
Gamertag?

(19:07)  
 _Huh?_

(19:10)  
Do you play Halo? What’s your gamertag?

(19:12)  
 _1\. Yup! 2. Nope._

(19:15)  
Aww, come on, I’m bored.

(19:20)  
 _…Nope._

(19:23)  
Why not? :(

(19:25)  
Is it cause your gamertag has your actual name on it?

(19:35)  
 _… Shut up._

(19:45)  
I KNEW IT!!

(19:47)  
I’m a genius.

(19:50)  
Now, give me your gamertag.

(20:01)  
 _Nah, I like an aura of mystery._

(20:03)  
Aww. :( What do I have to dooooo. I’m bored, sooooo boooooored.

(20:05)  
 _Do something else then! Watch a movie, read a book, play single player!_

(20:07)  
Are you going drinking tonight?

(20:10)  
 _Hmm, why do you ask?_

(20: 14)  
Wanna watch a movie with me?

(20:20)  
 _…How?_

(20:28)  
We’ll decide on a movie and turn it on at the same time!

(20:31)  
You have Netflix?

(20:34)  
 _Yeah…_

(20:39)  
Alright, great! :D Let’s do this!

(20:43)  
 _You are… really something._

(20:44)  
 _I get to pick the movie right?_

(20:48)  
Nope! We’re watching The Lion King.

(20:52)  
 _You wouldn’t._

(20:54)  
Oh, I so would.

(20:55)  
I’ll let you pick the movie the next time, promise! :D

(20:57)  
 _…_

(20:58)  
Pleaaaase.

(21:00)  
 _… You can’t be serious._

(21:01)  
Please!! It’s either  that or you give me your gamertag.

(21:06)  
 _Sigh, fine._

(21:07)  
 _We’ll watch The Lion King, you dork._

(21:09)  
Alright! We start at half past! :D

~

(21:10)  
 _Hey, Jack. I don’t think I’ll be joining you guys for drinks tonight._

(21:13)  
That’s rare. What’s up?

(21:15)  
 _Nothing… I just am busy._

(21:18)  
With what? It’s Sunday!

(21:20)  
 _It’s a… date. A date, okay? I have a movie date._

(21:21)  
 _Is it a date? A date?? How does one even define a date??? I mean, fuck, I’m watching The Lion King of all things._

(21:23)  
Joel! Calm down. Is this with that kid you were talking about?

(21:24)  
The one from New York?

(21:26)  
Is he in Austin now?

(21:30)  
 _Nah, we’re just gonna watch it at the same time._

(21:31)  
Awww.

(21:34)  
 _Noooo, stop it, it’s not cute._

(21:36)  
 _Oh god, I don’t know what I’m doing._

(21:38)  
 _This whole thing is weird isn’t it?_

(21:39)  
 _He’s gonna turn out to be those internet predator types isn’t he?_

(21:41)  
 _Oh god, what the hell am I doing? We’re not even in the same fucking timezone!_

(21:43)  
 _Is this a long distance relationship??_

(21:45)  
 _Jack, help me._

(21:48)  
Joel, breathe. Just watch the damn movie.

(21:48)  
Worry later.

~

(22:01)  
Heeyyyy, how’s the movie so far?

(22:21)  
Donut?

(22:38)  
Duuuude.

(23:04)  
You’re asleep already, aren’t you?

(23:09)  
You loser.

(23:10)  
Goodnight. :)

 

** Monday 23 April 2012 (08:03) **   
_Shit, I suck. I’m so sorry._

(08:06)  
 _I must have been more tired than I expected._

(10:19)  
It’s okay, I wasn’t actually expecting you’d agree to it, but you did!

(10:34)  
 _So you’re not mad at me?_

(10:41)  
Pssh, naw.

(10:43)  
 _Great. :)_

(10:46)  
 _What are you up to?_

(10:49)  
Packing, mostly.

(10:52)  
Yaknow, since I’m moving to a new state and all for my new job.

(11:00)  
 _Doesn’t moving away from the familiar scare you?_

(11:13)  
A little. I’ll miss my parents and the New York I’ve come to know like the back of my hand, but this job opportunity was too good to miss, you know?

(11:15)  
How about you? Been in Austin your whole life then?

(11:18)  
 _Nah, for a while I was in Los Angeles._

(11:23)  
 _I was born here, raised here, graduated from college here, moved to Los Angeles to pursue my career, and here I am back in Austin._

(11:26)  
So where do you prefer to be? Austin or LA?

(11:31)  
 _Home is… home is here._

(11:33)  
 _I mean, Los Angeles was great, but it’s no Austin, you know?_

(11:34)  
 _I mean, all my friends are here, and my job feels right._

(11:38)  
That’s really great. I hope when I get to my new job it’ll be just like that for me.

(11:42)  
 _I hope it will be for you too._

(11:44)  
If anyone messes with me, will you come and be my knight in shining armor and rescue me? :P

(11:49)  
 _Pshh, more like a knight in a really thick hoodie._

 (12:03)  
2 more days, by the way.

(12:07)  
 _Huh? To what?_

(12:13)  
To your surprise! ;)

(12:15)  
Well it’s *a* surprise.

(12:22)  
 _Is this the part where I get really really worried you’ve managed to figure out my address or my social security number or something?_

(12:34)  
… Yeah, you’re right, I was really just a creepy phone hacker all along.

(12:39)  
 _God help me._

(12:43)  
Yup, I’ve gained access to all your selfies (sober and drunk) and am prepared to release them to the world.

(12:47)  
It’s step one of my plan for world domination.

(12:52)  
Nah, you’ll see. It’s completely harmless.

(12:53)  
:)

(12:56)  
 _It’s that smiley I don’t trust._

(13:00)  
:)

(13:04)  
 _Ray, stop it._

(13:05)  
:)

(13:06)  
 _Oh my god, stop it._

(13:07)  
;)

~

(13:06)  
Dammit, Joel, you’re taking forever with that coffee.

(13:08)  
 _Oops! I’m on my way._

~

(19:08)  
 _Let’s watch Fight Club tonight._

(19:10)  
 _It’s my turn to choose isn’t it?_

(19:13)  
That’s a hell lot less romantic than Lion King.

(19:17)  
 _What? Lion King is not romantic at all!_

(19:24)  
 _And we’re not dating._

(19:27)  
Mmhmm, absolutely not.

(19:29)  
 _We’re not in a long distance relationship._

(19:31)  
Definitely not.

(19:41)  
 _… So, Fight Club?_

(19:45)  
Alright, but fair warning, today might be the day I fall asleep first, because I’m dead tired right now, from packing.

(19:48)  
 _Packing for?_

(19:52)  
My new job… cause I’m moving…

(19:54)  
Is this short term memory loss you’re exhibiting?

(19:59)  
 _Oh shut up, I was just focused on the fact that we were going to watch Fight Club._

(20:01)  
 _Let’s just watch the damn movie._

(20:03)  
Alright. :)

(23:01)  
Hands down one of my favorite movies of all time.

(23:03)  
 _Shhhh, still rolling the credits._

(23:04)  
But yes, I must applaud you on your choice of movie.

(23:06)  
 _It’s better than Lion King, am I right?_

(23:09)  
HEY, LION KING IS A CLASSIC.

(23:13)  
 _So is Fight Club!_

(23:15)  
Didn’t you cry when Mufasa died?? I cry every time, it’s embarrassing.

(23:19)  
 _Ah yes, and here you were, assuring me you were very much a “man”, just a few weeks ago._

(23:23)  
Real men show emotion.

(23:25)  
You’re a scary person with a heart of ice. :(

(23:27)  
 _Ah yes, I feast on the misery of crying 20 something year olds watching The Lion King._

(23:31)  
Oh, shut up.

(23:34)  
Okay, I’m exhausted, and you have work tomorrow.

(23:36)  
Goodnight?

(23:40)  
 _Mmm, good night, Ray._

(23:43)  
:)

 

**Tuesday 24 April 2012 (07:35)  
** Good morning.

(08:02)  
 _Mornin’!_

(08:12)  
 _You’re up early._

(08:34)  
Getting ready for a long day of packing. :(

(08:36)  
I hate this more than you could possibly imagine.

(08:38)  
 _When do you leave?_

(08:43)  
… Soon.

(08:45)  
It’s a secret.

(08:57)  
 _Why can’t I know?_

(08:59)  
 _It’s not like I’ll be there at the airport to pick you up right?_

(09:02)  
 _Wait, where are you flying off to?_

(09:05)  
…Somewhere.

(09:09)  
 _Well, that was oddly specific._

(09:14)  
Well, maybe I like “an aura of mystery” surrounding me too, hmph.

(09:19)  
 _Ahh, yes, sure. Is this the same Ray who told me his name and age before I even revealed mine?_

(09:23)  
 _I could very well be a internet creeper hunting 20-something video gamer boys._

(09:25)  
Gee, I’m scared.

(09:35)  
Let’s skype. Tonight.

(09:45)  
 _What?_

(09:47)  
No seriously, let’s skype! So that we at least know what each other look like, yaknow.

(09:49)  
 _I can’t do tonight… working late on a project._

(09:53)  
How about tomorrow?

(10:03)  
 _I’m busy tomorrow…_

(10:04)  
The day after?

(10:07)  
 _The day after._

(10:08)  
Awesome. It’s a date then.

(10:16)  
 _I have to go work on my project… talk to you tonight/tomorrow?_

(10:20)  
:P Catch me if you can.

~

(20:09)  
 **Everything packed and ready?**

(20:19)  
As ready as I’ll ever be.

(20:23)  
What was it like moving from New Jersey to Austin?

(20:25)  
Isn’t it all so scary?

(20:29)  
 **Aww, chill. You’ve got me! And not to mention…**

(20:31)  
 **You’ll be able to meet your mystery man in the flesh. *wink wink nudge nudge***

(20:34)  
Oh, shut up.

(20:39)  
 **I’ll see you tomorrow at the airport, loser.**

(20:43)  
Alright, see you then.

~  
(23:41)  
Goodnight!

(23:44)  
 _Aww shit, sorry, I got so busy._

(23:46)  
 _Goodnight, anyway._

**Wednesday 25 April 2012 (10:09)  
** Good morning!

(10:13)  
And psh, don’t worry about it.

(10:15)  
You were probably doing important writer things.

(10:17)  
Excited to see my beautiful face tomorrow?

(10:30)  
 _Good morning to you too._

(10:34)  
 _Ah, very funny, because I don’t think you’re ready to handle seeing my handsome face. It will radiate charm through your laptop screen._

(10:39)  
 _I can also sort-of-maybe promise I will be sober._

(11:00)  
Naw, get drunk if you want to.

(11:02)  
I wanna see how hilariously stupid on your ass you can get.

(11:05)  
 _And you’ll record it and use it for blackmail in the future, won’t you._

(11:09)  
Ah yes, I’m so touched by how well you know me. :,)

(11:13)  
 _Oh, I try._

(12:09)  
By the way, remember the surprise I was talking about?

(12:11)  
It’s coming today.

(12:13)  
 _WHAT?_

(12:23)  
 _Ray?_

~

(20:03)  
 **Yo, dumbass. Get over to the parking lot quick so that I can crush you kindly in the manliest hug ever.**

(20:04)  
Yeah, hang on! Only just got off the damn plane.

(20:05)  
There’s something I need to do first.

~

** Call from Unknown(20:08) **   
_“…Hello?”_

“Hello? Hey. Hey! So- er, crazy news. I’m in Austin.”

_“Uh-huh…? Who is this?”_

“… Really? It’s because my area code changed, isn’t it.”

_“… I’m sorry?”_

“It’s-it’s me, you dumbass. It’s me, R-ray.”

_“Ray.”_

“…”

_“Hi.”_

“Hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format and premise inspired by Little Numbers, a Glee (Klaine) fic.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr. My url is ahwuu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much just uploaded two chapters in a row, so make sure you've read 3 before you read this one (or it won't make a lot of sense.)
> 
> Joel in italics, Ray in regular, Michael in bold, Jack in underline.

** Wednesday 25 April 2012 Phone Call (20:08)  
** _“So…”_

“So.”

_“So this is why you didn’t want to tell me where you were moving to.”_

“Uh huh, and-“

_“And it’s also why this is a ‘surprise’.”_

“Well, yeah.”

_“Well, I certainly am surprised.”_

“I could tell by the way you fumbled with your phone just now. So much static.”

_“…And now you’re laughing at me.”_

“It’s hilarious! I should spring more surprises on you in the future.”

_“So what you’re telling me is that I need to be wary of you popping out of nowhere in supermarkets and shops.”_

“…Yes.”

_“…”_

“I’m kidding! ( **Dammit, Ray, you were taking forever! Motherfucker, you made me walk all the way here now hurry your ass up.** ) Oops, sorry, I’m being hurried. Ahhh, I’ll talk to you on Skype?”

_“Y-yeah, no worries!”_

“It was, uh, nice talking to you.”

_“Yeah, it was nice for me too. I mean, it’s really nice to hear your voice. I mean, it was nice hearing from you. Uh-”_

“Bye!”

_“Bye.”_

 ~

(20:23)  
 _Oh my god._

(20:24)  
 _JACK, HE’S IN AUSTIN._

(20:26)  
 _AHHHH EMERGENCY TRIP TO THE BAR, NOW._

(20:30)  
Sure.

(20:32)  
 _No, wait, no not the bar. He might go there even if he doesn’t drink because who knows what his friends are like?_

(20:34)  
 _I’m not prepared for this, Jack!!_

(20:38)  
Joel, calm down. How do you even know he’s in Austin?

(20:40)  
 _He called me. He just landed at the airport I assume. I DON’T KNOW._

(20:41)  
 _I only just found out!!_

(20:45)  
Why are you freaking out? Isn’t this a good thing? He’s in Austin! The both of you can meet up! Have happy fun gay times! Or something!

(20:51)  
 _No no no, see, this is actually a problem._

(20:54)  
How is it a problem?

(20:58)  
 _Because… what if he gets to know the me that’s not the me that he envisions via the text messages and decides he doesn’t even want to be my friend anymore?_

(21:00)  
 _What if I’m not what he expects me to be?_

(21:03)  
Joel, relax.

(21:08)  
It’s probably very possible that he has the same fears and worries that you do, and yet he still wants to contact you anyway! And you can’t possibly assume he will be so fickle and shallow.

(21:10)  
The way you described him to me made him sound like a very laidback kind of guy. Give the kid a chance.

(21:13)  
 _Okay. Okay._

(21:15)  
 _I’m freaking out less now._

(21:20)  
Go to sleep, Joel. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.

**Thursday 26 April 2012 (09:14)  
** Good morning! :)

(09:24)  
 _Good morning to you too._

(09:26)  
 _Look, I’ve got a lot of work to do today since it’s almost the weekend, so… talk to you tonight instead?_

(09:34)  
Yeah, sure. Gotta do a lot of unpacking anyway.

(09:40)  
 _Good luck with that!_

(20:05) **  
**So, I may need some help in setting up my electronics.

(20:07)  
You any good with technology?

(20:10)  
My friend was supposed to help me but uh, he went out drinking and I’d rather not trust a drunk man with my Xbox.

(20:17)  
 _Well, then I guess I can’t do it either._

(20:24)  
You’re out drinking too? Jesus.

(20:30)  
Are we, uh, still up for Skype tonight?

(20:34)  
I mean, it kinda doesn’t make a lot of sense now since we could just meet up right?

(20:45)  
There’s an ice cream parlor near my apartment. We could meet there?

(20:50)  
Yooooooo, Donut?

(20:53)  
 _Sorry, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it tonight._

(20:57)  
 _Maybe we could arrange to meet another time?_

(20:58)  
 _Tonight is just… no good._

(21:02)  
Nah, it’s fine, it’s okay! :)

(21:04)  
Ice cream can wait!

(21:06)  
Have fun anyway! :)

(21:13)  
 _Yeah, thanks._

(21:15)  
 _By the way, Ray- welcome to Austin._

(21:19)  
:)

(21:23)  
You know what’s funny? Yesterday when we were talking on the phone- you sounded a lot like how I expected you to be.

(21:25)  
 _Really?_

(21:26)  
 _Cause you, on the other hand, sounded nothing like what I imagined you would sound like._

(21:29)  
 _And what exactly did you think I’d sound like?_

(21:32)  
Much more formal-sounding. Like a really uptight businessman.

(21:34)  
Not saying that you’re uptight though!

(21:35)  
It’s just- yeah.

(21:38)  
 _Haha, nice deflection. :P_

~

(20:37)  
 **Yo, how’s your date with mystery man?**

(20:40)  
No, Michael, it’s not a date!

(20:56)  
And, uh, he just told me he can’t go on Skype anymore.

(20:59)  
Well, there’s that.

(21:07)  
 **Aww, cheer up! I’m sure there’ll be other opportunities in the future. ;)**

(21:09)  
 **I’m rooting for you!**

(21:13)  
Haha, thanks, I guess.

~

(23:04)  
Ha, I battled the wires and I have emerged victorious!

(23:10)  
Goodnight, Donut.

 

**Friday 27 April 2012 (06:52)**  
Good morning!

(07:00)  
 _Why are you up so early?_

(07:02)  
First day nerves.

(07:04)  
I’m also not entirely sure if this is in my dream or is this real life.

(07:05)  
I’m not so used to waking up early.

(07:10)  
 _You will, I’m sure._

(07:12)  
 _Good luck on your first day of work, Ray._

(07:19)  
Thanks!

(07:30)  
 _You know what, to make up for yesterday – ask your friend to bring you to Omelette Stop on 2 nd St. Ask for a waitress named Jenny. It’s my turn to give you a surprise._

(07:32)  
Okay…

(08:54)  
:) Thanks for the breakfast.

(09:12)  
 _It’s nothing, really._

(09:14)  
 _Think of it as my welcoming present._

~

(12:34)  
 _Lunch?_

(12:43)  
Having lunch with the AH crew; showing the new guy around for a bit. Join us?

(12:56)  
 _Damn, I just got swamped with emails. You guys can go ahead without me._

(12:58)  
 _Grab something for me on the way back though._

(13:02)  
Sure thing.

~

(19:23)  
By the way, your friend Jenny is very good at keeping secrets.

(19:29)  
 _… How so?_

(19:34)  
She kept insisting that your name was indeed ‘Donut’.

(19:39)  
 _See, I told you so!_

(19:42)  
But then she gave me a wink and walked away giggling so I still don’t think your name is Donut.

(19:45)  
 _You’ll never find out. ;)_

(19:49)  
Aww man, no fair!

(19:52)  
Anyway, wanna have dinner?

(20:03)  
Or just meeting up?

(20:07)  
Anything is fine! Especially if you’re busy with work and stuff since it’s a Friday and all.

~

(20:14)  
 _I can’t do this, Jack._

(20:17)  
What do you mean?

(20:26)  
 _I can do normal things like carry conversations with him, and secretly treat him to breakfast with the help of Jenny and joke and tease him, but I just can’t find the courage to meet up with him face to face, even if he is so eager to._

(20:28)  
 _We can carry out normal conversations via text and then once he mentions meeting up I just want to run away from the conversation._

(20:29)  
 _I’m a mess, aren’t I?_

(20:34)  
You’ve got to stop being so afraid.

(20:35)  
What makes him different from anyone else?

(20:41)  
 _… I can’t explain it, but he just is. And until I can find the courage to let him know me without having to talk through text messages, I’m just going to keep making it up to him somehow._

(20:44)  
Joel…

(20:45)  
 _Fuck, I need a drink. Up for one tonight?_

(20:49)  
Yeah, why not.

~

(20:44)  
 _Sorry, am busy tonight too._

(20:49)  
 _I’ll make it up to you, promise._

(20:52)  
Aww, you suck. :(

(20:53)  
But yeah, all the best for work! \o/

~

(20:51)  
 **Yo, shithead. Gavin wants to bring you up for “bevs” and wants to be “BFFs” with you.**

(20:54)  
 **I *kindly* reminded him that I took the spot of Ray’s Best Friend so he could just fuck off, but he still wants you to come and meet us for drinks anyway.**

(20:55)  
 **You in?**

(21:02)  
Sigh, my plans got derailed again today, so sure, why not. Come pick me up?

(21:05)  
 **Shit dude, you haven’t met your Donut yet? I’ll be there in 10.**

**Saturday 28 April 2012 (01:02)**  
Goodnight!

(01:12)  
 _Goodnight._

~

(11:08)  
 _Jack!_

(11:10)  
Yes?

(11:13)  
 _Last night, when we were at the bar- the new guy. What was his name again?_

(11:16)  
 _I was too drunk to pay attention and so I can’t remember._

(11:20)  
Haha, you can go meet him again on Monday!

(11:23)  
 _He’s such a strange kid though, sipping on a Coke while the rest of us got drunk on our asses._

(11:25)  
Yeah he is, but he’s still hilarious. You should see the videos he did for the site.

(11:25)  
 _And I think he’s rather cute._

(11:28)  
Aww, do you have a crush on the new guy?

(11:30)  
 _Nah, I just think he’s cute._

(11:32)  
Let me be the best wingman ever and tell you his name so you can flirt with him on Monday.

(11:34)  
His name is Ray.

(11:35)  
 _What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format and premise inspired by Little Numbers, a Glee (Klaine) fic.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr. My url is ahwuu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the most difficult to write, and ended not the way I envisioned it, but, oh well. The next chapter may be the very last one.
> 
> Joel in italics, Ray in regular, Michael in bold, Jack in underline.

** Saturday 28 April 2012 Phone Call (11:35)  
** “Oh hey, I was just about to text you back-“

_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS NAME IS RAY?”_

“What? Joel, I’m not sure I’m following-“

_“ARE YOU SURE HIS NAME IS RAY?”_

“Uh, I’m pretty damn sure. Why are you-“

_“Oh my god, Jack! No no no, his name can’t be Ray.”_

“Joel, you’re not making any s-“

_“His name is Ray too.”_

“What-“

_“The guy- the one I was texting and stuff. His name is Ray too.”_

“…”

_“…”_

“Whoa. Whoa. What are the chances, man?”

_“…”_

“That’s-that’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

_“No! No it isn’t! How in the world could it be- no wait, Ray is a common name right? Yeah? There must be another Ray running around Austin.”_

“Uh, Joel…”

_“Yeah, that must be it.”_

“… Why can’t you just ask him if he is the same Ray?”

_“I can’t do that! Cause he doesn’t know I’m me yet.”_

“He doesn’t know your name?”

_“He knows that I’m called uh- another name.”_

“O-kay… well then tell him then! Maybe he’ll put two and two together for you, and you guys can end up happily together.”

_“No-no-no, I can’t do that. Because what if he isn’t my Ray?”_

“…”

_“… I need to come up with a plan.”_

“What?”

_“And you’ll help me with it.”_

“What?!”

_“Okay, thanks, Jack. Bye!”_

“Joel-“

 

~

 

(12:34)  
 _Hey._

(12:39)  
Hey! Sorry, had a tiring night.

(12:42)  
Socialising is fucking tiring, you know that?

(12:45)  
 _Haha, what shenanigans were you up to?_

(12:50)  
My friend managed to convince me to go out drinking with him and a friend.

(12:53)  
 _Wild. ;) Score anyone?_

(13:03)  
Pssh, naw. I told you before- I freeze up in the presence of cute people and die on the spot.

(13:06)  
It’s a curse really, especially when I’m blessed with such good looks.

(13:13)  
 _Oh, I’m sure._

(13:15)  
I can feel the sarcasm radiating from that reply and demand you take it back.

(13:19)  
 _…_

(13:20)  
 _Nah._

(13:24)  
HEY!

(13:29)  
You wouldn’t be disagreeing if we’d actually met.

(13:34)  
 _Anything interesting happen last night at the bar?_

(13:46)  
Nope, nothing in particular.

(13:50)  
 _Really? Nothing?_

(13:54)  
Yup!

(13:56)  
Wish I had a funny story to tell though, eugh. Been long since I went to a bar.

(13:58)  
Anyway, as I was saying, when will you ever be free?? D:

(14:02)  
 _So, like, no one caught your eye last night at the bar or anything?_

(14:05)  
…Why are you asking me this?

(14:15)  
 _Well, uh I know more people in Austin than you do._

(14:18)  
 _I could, you know, help you and stuff._

(14:20)  
And stuff?

(14:23)  
 _Yes, stuff. Lots of stuff._

(14:25)  
 _Legal things._

(14:29)  
Well, crossing out murder from my list, I guess.

(14:32)  
 _Haha, real funny._

(14:35)  
Anyway, stop changing the subject!

(14:35)  
I’m pouting.

(14:37)  
You may not be able to see it, but I assure you it is very effective and therefore lethal.

(14:45)  
 _Oh, I’m sure._

(18:23)  
 _Wanna watch a movie tonight?_

(18:24)  
 _Also, my secret source says you’ve been asking her a lot of questions about me. She says you kept asking everytime she passed by your table._

(18:30)  
Not much of a secret source if I know who you’re talking about.

(18:34)  
 _How was lunch at Omelette Stop?_

(18:39)  
Not so fun when it isn’t free.

(18:42)  
(I’m kidding.)

(18:45)  
Jenny is great though. ;)

(18:52)  
 _WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU_

(18:54)  
 _WHAT DID YOU ASK HER_

(19:01)  
Ask her yourself then, since she’s such an informative source. ;)

(19:10)  
 _She refuses to tell me and is threatening to give me smaller portions the next time I go, so I’m not going to try asking her._

(19:14)  
Haha!

(19:18)  
Will the movie come with a dinner? Cause I’m starving.

(19:19)  
And where do you want me to meet you? :)

(19:24)  
 _… I meant on Netflix like we used to do._

(19:25)  
 _Oops?_

(19:30)  
Aww damn. I even got a fancy tie ready.

(19:32)  
 _Dork._

(19:35)  
Asshole.

(19:37)  
Is it my turn to pick this time?

(19:45)  
 _Sure, why not._

(19:46)  
Star Wars.

(19:50)  
 _You couldn’t be more of a geek if you tried._

(19:53)  
STAR WARS IS A CLASSIC.

(19:54)  
If you disagree, I might have to reevaluate my friendship with you.

(19:57)  
 _You’d call off all BFF rights?_

(20:00)  
Yes.

(20:01)  
 _Oh, the horror._

(20:13)  
Yeah! My Chinese food is here. HYPE!

(20:14)  
Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Go.

(22:45)  
Hey, Donut?

(22:48)  
 _Yeah, Ray?_

(22:50)  
How come you refuse to meet me face to face?

(22:53)  
 _I don’t know what you mean._

(22:56)  
I mean, I’ve been trying to meet with you for the past few days, and you’re always busy and stuff.

(23:00)  
 _But I really *am* always busy and stuff._

(23:01)  
Really?

(23:02)  
You’re not just trying to avoid me?

(23:04)  
 _Why the sudden questions?_

(23:10)  
It’s just- it’s hard moving into a new state, and though it’s not like I’m alone or anything since I’ve got a few friends here, but it’s pretty lonely and scary.

(23:12)  
I thought that yeah, I’d be able to spend more time with you.

(23:14)  
Like, not on the phone. But you’re always so busy and it seems like we’ll never be fated to meet or some shit.

(23:17)  
 _I’m sorry?_

(23:23)  
You know what, forget it- I’m full of shit. Let’s just drop it and pretend I never said anything.

(23:24)  
I’m gonna turn in early. Goodnight!

(23:25)  
 _Ray?_

(23:29)  
 _Raaaay._

(23:40)  
 _Goodnight._

 

~

 

(23:35)  
Well, the feeling of disappointment sucks.

(23:40)  
 **What’s up?**

(23:41)  
 **Is this about your pancake guy?**

(23:43)  
Donut, not pancake.

(23:46)  
 **Fine, waffles. Do you need me to punch his head in or something?**

(23:52)  
Nah, it’s just I expected too much of him I guess.

(23:54)  
 **There are a lot of fish in the sea in Austin. You’ll find someone else.**

(23:56)  
Before I’ve even gotten a chance to ask him for a shot? Nah.

(23:58)  
 **COD?**

(23:59)  
Sure.

 

 ~

 

(23:44)  
 _Jack? I think I screwed it up._

****

**Sunday 29 April 2012 (12:34)  
Hey, keep tonight free.**

(12:35)  
 **Barbara is throwing you a welcoming party.**

(12:39)  
Fineeeee.

(12:40)  
 **I’ll come pick you up at 8.**

(12:43)  
<3

 (12:44)  
 **Also, remember you owe me 10 bucks for losing to me last night.**

(12:49)  
THE ONE TIME I’M NOT IN THE ZONE.

(12:50)  
Fine. I hate you. :(

(12:52)  
 **I hate you too. :) No homo.**

(12:56)  
Dude, all the homo. <3

 

~

 

(13:50)  
 _Ray?_

(13:56)  
Yes?

(14:03)  
 _You forgot the “good morning” today. :(_

(14:05)  
You were keeping track of that?

(14:07)  
 _Of course I was._

(14:10)  
Well, good morning then.

(14:13)  
 _*Afternoon_

(14:18)  
…

(14:18)  
*Asshole.

(14:20)  
 _That’s more like it. :)_

(14:20)  
 _How are you?_

(14:21)  
I thought I said to drop it.

(14:22)  
 _Well, clearly I refuse to do so._

(14:29)  
You’re dumb.

(14:31)  
 _Gee, that hurt._

(14:32)  
 _But seriously; how can I make it up to you?_

(14:35)  
 _Like, I understand that I’ve pissed you off majorly because I’m such a horrible friend, and I want to make it up to you. Really._

(14:37)  
Let’s meet then.

(14:42)  
 _Is there not a second option?_

(14:45)  
Nope!

(14:47)  
 _Dammit._

 (14:49)  
Let me guess; You’re busy yet again, aren’t you?

(14:52)  
 _Well, yes._

(15:02)  
How could you be so fucking busy on a Sunday??

(15:04)  
 _Well… wanna watch a movie tonight? I’ll even let you pick it again this time. And it can be the worst movie you can think of, so that you can torture me._

(15:12)  
Nah, can’t. I have something on tonight.

(15:15)  
 _Oh? A date?_

(15:19)  
Maybe?

 

~

 

(15:23)  
 _Jack, I’m fucked. He already got snatched up. My life is over._

 

~

 

(15:25)  
 _Huh._

(15:30)  
Yup.

 (15:32)  
 _Oh._

(15:33)  
“Whoa good job Ray! I’m happy for you!!” “ Aww thanks, Donut! <3”

(15:46)  
 _It just happened really quickly I guess._

(15:50)  
 _Like, you just moved here, and, yeah. I wasn’t expecting that? And yeah. Yeah._

(15:51)  
Jesus, Donut, I was kidding. I don’t even like the outside; how am I supposed to socialize?

(15:53)  
 _Wait, so you don’t have a date._

(15:54)  
Sadly, no.

(15:54)  
 _Oh thank god._

(15:55)  
I have not unleashed my charm and good looks onto the people of Austin yet.

(15:56)  
Why “thank god”? ._.

(15:57)  
 _Er well…._

(16:03)  
 _Drop by the Omelette Stop later?_

(16:09)  
Why?

(16:11)  
 _There’s something I want to give you._

(16:20)  
Yeah, sure, why not.

(16:23)  
If I go there and find you sitting in a booth with a smug look on your face I’m gonna punch your face so hard.

(16:25)  
 _Using all of your manly strength?_

(16:26)  
So manly.

 

~

 

(16:00)  
Free tonight? Barbara is organizing a party at the usual bar for the new interns and employees. 8pm.

(16:10)  
 _Are drinks on her?_

(16:12)  
No, but you’ll still go anyway, right?

(16:15)  
 _Of course._

 

~

 

(20:10)  
Jesus.

(20:11)  
It’s a lot of roses.

(20:13)  
 _Ha! So you did pick up your gift after all._

(20:14)  
 _Six is not a lot…_

(20:16)  
Thank you for them. I feel like a giggly teenager on my way to prom.

(20:18)  
Yellow, though?

(20:19)  
 _I dunno, the florist said that it was the most appropriate color._

(20:23)  
I must admit they’re really pretty, although as you know already, I’m manly as hell.

(20:25)  
I have to leave them in the car while I’m at the bar though. :( Hope they won’t die while I’m away.

(20:28)  
 _I thought you said you didn’t drink?_

(20:31)  
I don’t! I’m just hanging out with colleagues.

(20:34)  
 _Oh, at which bar?_

(20:35)  
Erm, Queen’s?

 

~

 

(20:36)  
 _Fuck, Jack, stop talking to Geoff and get over here._

(20:37)  
 _My Ray is in the same bar that we’re in._

(20:37)  
Geoff’s discussing something important with me.

(20:38)  
Don’t you think this could possibly mean that “your” Ray is the same Ray that’s working with us now?

(20:40)  
Do you want me to help you ask?

(20:40)  
 _NO!_

(20:41)  
 _ARE YOU INSANE?_

(20:43)  
Well, then, how are you ever going to find out?

 

~

****

**Phone Call (20:44)  
** “…Hello? Sorry it’s so noisy here; how come there are so many people here on a Sunday night? Don’t people have jobs?”

_“Hey. It’s okay, it’s-it’s noisy on my end too.”_

“Ooh, you’re out too? Damn, where was my invite?”

_“You said you were at Queen’s Bar?”_

“Yes?”

_“Wh-Where are you?”_

“Er, somewhere by the bar?”

_“…”_

“Are you here too?”

_“No! Stop! Don’t look around.”_

“What? Why not?”

_“You can’t- You can’t see me.”_

“What-Why not?”

_“Because- because it’s too dangerous.”_

“Huh, I-”

_“The past few days I’ve been freaking out over the possibility of meeting you, because I’ve been afraid that once you find out who I really am, it’ll ruin whatever we have right now.”_

“What? Donut, no it-…”

_“No, you listen to me. I- You can’t know who I am.”_

“And yet you know who I am.”

_“Y-yes, now I do.”_

“Wha- Donut?”

 

~

 

(21:00)  
Hey, where the hell did you go?

(21:03)  
 _I’m going home, Jack._

(21:04)  
What, why?

(21:05)  
 _Because now I know, Jack. Now I know that it’s the same Ray, and once he knows who I am, it’ll probably fuck up our relationship, even at work and I can’t have that._

(21:07)  
 _Him finding out who I really am is too much of a risk._

(21:10)  
So you’re just going to walk away?

(21:12)  
 _Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format and premise inspired by Little Numbers, a Glee (Klaine) fic.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr. My url is ahwuu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope nope nope, definitely not the last chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Joel in italics, Ray in regular, Michael in bold, Jack in underline.

** Sunday 29 April 2012 (21:34) **

You’re gonna have to not do that and come back and make amends.

(21:36)  
 _Why?_

(21:37)  
Do you even need to ask?

 (21:40)  
Don’t make me drag you all the way back here.

(21:41)  
You know I can. And that I will.

(21:43)  
 _No, Jack. Just let me figure out how to fix this on my own okay?_

(21:49)  
Fine.

(21:50)  
But promise me that whatever you do, you don’t just “walk away” and leave the poor guy hanging.

(21:52)  
If you want to end it, end it properly.

(21:54)  
 _Yeah._

~

 

(23:45)  
 **Hey, I’ll see you at work tomorrow, alright?**

(23:48)  
 **Don’t dwell so much on it.**

(23:49)  
 **I’m counting on you to kick Gavin’s ass at the Let’s Play tomorrow.**

(23:53)  
Goodnight, Michael.

(23:54)  
 **Night, Ray.**

~

 

**Monday 30 April 2012 (00:13)  
** I really  fucking hate you right now.

(00:17)  
And by that I mean I don’t, but I want answers.

(00:19)  
And you ignoring my calls isn’t gonna work.

(00:23)  
Or my text messages.

(00:35)  
Just call me or something, okay?

(00:36)  
I wanna stop feeling so confused and I want to know what the hell happened.

(00:45)  
For what it’s worth, goodnight.

 

~

 

(08:09)  
Morning.

(08:14)  
You’re going to go talk to Ray today and I don’t care what you say, but at least say something.

(08:15)  
 _I can’t._

(08:19)  
Why not? He doesn’t even know you’re the guy he’s been texting all this while.

(08:23)  
 _Today, I woke up with 13 missed calls. 3 were from you and the rest were from Ray._

(08:25)  
 _I just have this… I don’t know, cloud of guilt? hanging over my head._

(08:26)  
 _I can’t function like a regular human being like that._

(08:34)  
Joel, which part of you screams “normal”?

(08:35)  
Which part of your relationship with Ray even relates to “normal”?

(08:36)  
I’m pretty sure “not normal” is fine for him.

(09:04)  
 _I walked into the office today and the first person I saw was Ray, entering the AH office. I’m fucked, Jack._

(09:14)  
 _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUNCTION FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?_

(09:16)  
Stop being so overdramatic.

(09:19)  
Go and actually talk to him next time.

(09:23)  
How do you know he doesn’t like you for who you are in real life?

(09:29)  
 _Nah, he can’t be, I mean, I’m me._

(09:34)  
Yeah, exactly. You’re Joel Heyman. Dude, Ray is a fan of RvB, you know.

(09:36)  
 _And so….?_

(09:39)  
 _And so he’s a fan of its cast, which, hey! Includes you! O:_

(09:42)  
 _So you’re telling me that Ray likes me?_

(09:45)  
Yeah, probably.

(09:46)  
Seriously, go talk to him.

(09:49)  
No need to be “normal”.

(09:50)  
Be “Joel”.

(09:52)  
 _Okay, maybe._

(09:54)  
 _And hey!_

(09:55)  
Have a great day at work, Joel.

(12:45)  
 _I may or may not have just bumped into him in the pantry._

(12:47)  
 _And yes, he gushed about RVB._

(12:49)  
 _And the whole time I think my brain just stopped working._

(12:50)  
 _Guess what came out of my mouth._

(12:53)  
 _“Yeah, uh- cool, alright, alright alrigh- coffee.”_

(12:56)  
 _Since when did I become OutKast and is this the first time I’m noticing how incredibly NOT smooth I am around people?_

(13:00)  
 _I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING OUTSIDE MY OFFICE, JACK._

~

 

(17:03)  
 _Hey._

(17:05)  
Oh for fuck’s sake.

(17:09)  
 _How was your first day at work?_

(17:13)  
It was great, I kicked my colleagues’ asses in video games and was generally being awesome, the usual.

(17:15)  
You know who’s not awesome?

(17:16)  
You.

(17:16)  
Now answer my questions fucking damn it.

(17:19)  
 _To be fair, you never really asked any “questions”, per say._

(17:24)  
…

(17:26)  
 _Okay, I’ll make you a deal._

(17:26)  
No.

(17:29)  
 _You get to ask 3 questions._

(17:30)  
No.

(17:32)  
 _Well I’m not going to talk if you’re not going to ask properly._

(17:36)  
You’re such an asshole, really.

(17:40)  
 _But I’m your asshole._

(17:42)  
Sigh.

 (17:49)  
Deal.

(17:53)  
Were you there last night at Queen’s too?

(18:00)  
 _Yes._

(18:02)  
What the fuck, are you going to answer questions with one word only?

(18:04)  
 _Well, no._

(18:07)  
That wasn’t an actual question.

(18:10)  
 _It definitely was!_

(18:11)  
>:(

(18:13)  
 _Okay, fine, I’ll let that one slide._

(18:15)  
2\. What did you do right after that phone call?

(18:16)  
 _I went home._

(18:15)  
Why?

(18:19)  
 _Because… I couldn’t risk staying._

(18:24)  
What I don’t get is why you’re so afraid of me meeting you and knowing what you look like and who you are.

 (18:26)  
Are you seriously planning on hiding from me forever?

(18:34)  
 _Is this not working anymore?_

(18:39)  
Damn right it isn’t.

(18:42)  
 _Why not?_

(19:30)  
 _Ray?_

(20:42)  
 _Ray…_

(21:03)  
I’m tired. I’ll talk to you another day.

(21:06)  
Goodnight.

(21:10)  
 _Goodnight._

** Tuesday 01 May 2012 (08:13)  
** _Morning!_

(08:14)  
 _Have a great second day at work._

(08:16)  
Thanks.

(08:20)  
And yeah, good morning to you too.

~

(12:54)  
 _This is the second day in a row that I’ve bumped into him in the pantry._

(13:00)  
 _Is this Fate trying to tell me something??_

(13:02)  
Tell you what, that Ray brings snacks to work?

(13:05)  
 _I… hate you._

(13:10)  
Come have lunch with us today. All 7 of us are going to your favorite Italian place.

(13:12)  
And yes, Ray will be there.

(13:16)  
 _…Fine._

~

 

(14:47)  
 _That didn’t go too badly! Maybe I *can* function properly around him after all._

(14:50)  
What?

 

~

 

(14:51)  
 _HOLY SHIT I FUCKED UP, JACK, I FUCKED UP._

(14:53)  
What?

~

 

(14:56)  
 _Oops, that was meant for someone else._

(14:59)  
Oooh. So you have someone you like, huh?

(15:01)  
 _No!_

(15:02)  
 _I mean yes._

(15:04)  
 _But it’s not what you think!_

(15:06)  
Sooo who’s the guy who’s got you all flustered?

(15:09)  
 _Nobody._

(15:10)  
 _I mean, yes, he’s somebody but_

(15:10)  
 _Gah._

(15:13)  
Well, who is he?

(15:14)  
 _Why am I being interrogated?_

(15:16)  
No reason, just asking.

(15:20)  
 _Am I detecting a hint of jealousy? ;)_

(15:23)  
What? No!

(15:24)  
Go back to work.

(15:26)  
 _;)_

~

 

(15:30)  
Still waiting for an explanation…

(15:34)  
And another one on why Ray has turned an interesting shade of red.

(15:36)  
 _Nah there was a text I accidentally sent to him that was meant for you._

(15:37)  
 _All good now._

(15:42)  
…I work with two weirdos.

~

 

(20:13)  
Want to watch a movie tonight?

(20:15)  
 _Yeah, sure! :)_

(20:19)  
You pick, okay?

(20:23)  
 _The Muppets movie._

(20:25)  
Are you serious?

(20:29)  
 _Yes._

(20:34)  
Oh my god.

(20:35)  
I can’t believe you.

(20:37)  
 _Yup! The 1979 one._

(20:40)  
I’m making you watch the Spongebob Squarepants movie the next time I get to choose.

(20:43)  
 _Naw, you can’t out-cute me!_

(20:45)  
I most definitely can!

(20:48)  
 _Yeah, I believe you._

(20:49)  
 _We’ll start at 9!_

(20:51)  
Alright.

 

~

 

(20:18)  
 _Hey Jack, not coming over tonight anymore._

(20:23)  
Got another one of your stupid movie dates?

(20:26)  
You two are so stupid and cute.

(20:44)  
 _Hey!_

(20:46)  
 _Yeah, he’s pretty cute._

~

 

(22:10)  
Hey Michael, does Ray like anyone in particular?

(22:13)  
Like *like*?

(22:20)  
 **… Jack, Is this your way of telling me you’re interested in him?**

(22:23)  
No! I was just wondering. For a friend.

(22:26)  
 **Aww, someone in the office likes him?**

(22:28)  
 **Even if they were, I think they’d stand no chance.**

(22:30)  
Why not?

(22:40)  
 **He’s currently in a complicated relationship with this weirdo he met over a text message sent to a wrong number.**

(22:44)  
 **I mean, if anyone wants to woo him then they’d better act quickly cause the fucker’s been wooing him with roses and shit but they haven’t met even though they’re both in Austin.**

(22:46)  
 **So fucking dumb, amiright?**

(22:49)  
 **Also.. I may have had one too many drinks so please don’t tell Ray I told you that.**

(22:52)  
Michael, if I tell you something, do you swear not to do anything drastic?

(22:54)  
 **What?**

(22:55)  
 **No way… are you his fucking Waffle guy???**

(22:57)  
No! What?? No, it’s Joel.

(23:00)  
 **You’ve got to be fucking with me.**

(23:02)  
Nah, I’m serious. Joel’s the guy.

(23:05)  
 **Well, shit.**

(23:07)  
 **So does Joel actually like him?**

(23:10)  
Yup.

(23:13)  
 **OH WAIT, THAT MAKES SENSE NOW. DONUT! AS IN IN RVB!**

(23:14) **  
I always thought it was some dumb pet name or something.**

(23:16)  
Wait what? Joel’s pseudonym is Donut??

(23:20)  
I am so going to tease him mercilessly about it.

(23:24)  
 **I know, right??**

(23:25)  
 **But shit, this means that Ray and Joel are doing this stupid dance around each other, and they work in the same office and they don’t even know it.**

(23:30)  
Actually… Joel knows.

(23:34)  
 **WHAT??!**

(23:35)  
 **Why hasn’t he done anything yet then?**

(23:38)  
He’s too afraid Ray won’t like him if he reveals himself.

(23:40)  
 **Does he think he’s fucking Batman??**

(23:41)  
 **Well, fuck him. I say we tell Ray.**

(23:42)  
No!

(23:42)  
Let Joel tell Ray on his own terms. It’ll probably be better that way.

(23:43)  
 **But then they’re both going to be stupid forever! And Ray’s gonna keep moping at his phone.**

(23:46)  
But if we do something, and we out Joel at the wrong time, their relationship will really be messed up.

(23:49)  
 **Yeah, okay…**

 (23:52)  
So I say we do this: we try as much as possible, in the coming week, to get them to hang out together and test out their chemistry in real life.

(23:54)  
One of them has got to crack one day.

(23:56)  
 **… Okay. Sounds reasonable.**

(23:57)  
 **So we’re gonna play fucking Cupid.**

(23:59)  
Yes, we are.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format and premise inspired by Little Numbers, a Glee (Klaine) fic.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr. My url is ahwuu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy! Last chapter! This one’s a monster in terms of length, but I hope that you guys will enjoy reading it!
> 
> Joel in italics, Ray in regular, Michael in bold, Jack in underline.

** Wednesday 02 May 2012 (08:34)  
** _Hey, good morning._

(08:45)  
Shh, no, it was supposed to be my thing to wish you that in the mornings.

(08:46)  
Good morning to you too!

(08:50)  
 _What a loser. :P_

~

(12:40)  
 _Hey, Jack._

(12:45)  
Hi?

(12:47)  
 _What are you planning?_

(12:48)  
Nah, nothing. Why would you think I was planning something?

(12:55)  
 _Explain why Ray had a ridiculous amount of coffee orders to make today which forced us to be in the pantry together for around 20 minutes?_

(12:57)  
Ahh, yes, that.

(12:57)  
We just like bullying the new guy?

(13:00)  
 _…_

(13:02)  
Sudden caffeine kick?

(13:04)  
 _… I know you’re behind this somehow._

(13:06)  
 _That aside, lunch?_

(13:10)  
Yeah, sure. Come join us for lunch again! We’re bringing Ray to that cheap French place.

(13:12)  
 _Okay, meet you guys in a minute!_

(13:13)  
The catch is that there’s not enough space for all of us in Geoff and Ryans’ cars and so Ray has to find another ride and you have a car so you’re going to drive Ray there.

(13:14)  
Okay, see you, bye!

(13:15)  
 _… I fucking hate you._

(13:19)  
Nah, later you’ll be thanking me for it.

~

(15:02)  
 **So what was it like having some one-on-one time with Joel Heyman? ;)**

(15:05)  
… Why is there a winky face?

 (15:15)  
 **Because you seemed very happy to be riding in Joel’s car on the way back! ;)**

(15:19)  
Again with the winky face.

(15:20)  
He’s just very easy to get along with, you know?

(15:23)  
 **Not really, but all that’s important is that you do!**

(15:26)  
You sound… suspicious.

(15:30)  
 **Not suspicious at all. Now get back to the office. We’re recording the next LP.**

~

(18:03)  
 _Yeah, okay, so it did go well._

(18:05)  
Yeah, I noticed.

(18:06)  
What with you driving especially slowly today.

(18:10)  
 _Hey, the traffic was bad._

(18:13)  
When is weekday lunch hour traffic in Austin ever bad?

(18:15)  
Come on, admit that you like talking to Ray in real life as much as you do over texts.

(18:20)  
 _Yeah, I… okay._

(18:21)  
 _OKAY._

(18:24)  
So you’re going to reveal who you are and woo him for real now?

(18:30)  
 _Still too early._

(18:34)  
God dammit, Joel.

~

(18:34)  
We’re going to need to step up our game.

(18:36)  
 **Joel still isn’t budging? Damn it.**

~

(20:04)  
We missed our month-versary!

(20:06)  
 _Really?_

(20:10)  
Yep, the 30th of March was the first time I texted you.

(20:12)  
At the time I thought it was the worst mistake of my life.

(20:13)  
I pretty much wanted to curl into a ball and die of embarrassment.

(20:19)  
 _And now?_

(20:23)  
Eh, maybe not the worst mistake of my life…

(20:30)  
 _Because you met me, right? ;)_

(20:32)  
Yeah yeah, boost your own ego.

(20:35)  
 _Oh, you know it._

(20:40)  
In all honesty though, meeting you has honestly been really great.

(20:42)  
 _Only “really great” now? Come on._

(20:45)  
…

(20:48)  
 _Meeting you has been “really great” for me too._

(20:54)  
 _It’s kind of funny how this thing works, because all I know is that I wake up one regular morning and suddenly I get messages from a strange kid who thinks it’s a good idea to put their gamerscore on their resume._

(21:03)  
Hey, it pretty much worked for what I do now.

(21:04)  
Are you looking through our old messages?

(21:05)  
 _Maybe?_

(21:05)  
Like what I’m doing right now?

(21:06)  
 _Yes, yes I am._

(21:09)  
Ha, I remember the first time I called you.

(21:14)  
 _YOU GAVE ME THE SHOCK OF MY LIFE._

(21:17)  
 _I might have just died of a heart attack right there and then._

(21:20)  
Pshh, you survived, you crybaby. :P

(21:25)  
 _Hey now, no name calling._

(21:26)  
 _Hurts my feelings._

(21:30)  
Here’s some love for you. <3

(21:34)  
 _Be careful with how you use those heart things kid, you might give someone the wrong impression._

(21:36)  
Nah, I don’t think I’m giving anyone the wrong impression at all.

(21:45)  
 _I’m going to sleep._

(21:47)  
Haha, sweet dreams! ;)

 

**Thursday 03 May 2012 (08:34)  
** Hey, good morning!

(09:06)  
 _Ugh, not so loud._

(09:07)  
 _Hangover._

(09:09)  
 _But good morning to you, too._

~

(09:14)  
Did you come late to work today?

(09:34)  
 _Mayyyyybe I just walked into the office._

(09:45)  
Huh, okay. So are you going to grab your daily cup of coffee soon?

(09:47)  
 _Maybe…? In about 10 minutes?_

(09:50)  
Cool.

(09:52)  
 _Do I even want to know what you have planned?_

(10:34)  
 _Dammit, Jack._

(10:36)  
More like *thank you, Jack.

(10:38)  
I mean, you spent like… half and hour talking to Ray in the pantry?

(10:39)  
At this point, you pretty much owe me.

(10:42)  
 _You…_

(10:45)  
Have a great day at work, Joel!

~

(13:02)  
Are you and Lindsay going with Geoff and Gavin for drinks?

(13:04)  
 **Yup, sorry Ray, am halfway there already.**

(13:07)  
Dammit, I go to the warehouse for 3 minutes and find all of you gone.

(13:10)  
 **You can hitch a ride from, uh, maybe Joel? ;)**

(13:12)  
There we go again with the winky face.

(13:13)  
I guess I don’t have a choice here. Sigh.

(13:15)  
 **Aww, don’t make it sound like you don’t enjoy it.**

(13:18)  
Michael! >:(

(13:20)  
 **See ya soon, Ray.**

(13:21)  
 **Look, I’ll even keep a table of two just for the two of you.**

~

(17:06)  
What a weird day at work today.

(17:10)  
 _You’re telling me._

(17:13)  
My colleagues keep trying to set me up with another colleague.

(17:15)  
 _Huh._

(17:16)  
 _I mean, what a bunch of bullies._

(17:20)  
#stopthebullying

(17:22)  
 _But you didn’t like it?_

(17:25)  
Nah, I’m surprisingly fine with it actually but my friend makes it so obvious what he’s doing I feel partially embarrassed.

(17:28)  
 _You’re really fine with it?_

(17:29)  
 _Like, you’re fine with being set up with the guy?_

(17:32)  
Yup.

(17:33)  
Wait, I didn’t even mention a guy! How did you know?

** Phone Call (20:28)  
** _“…”_

“Hello?”

_“…”_

“Wha- Donut?”

_“…”_

“What the fuck, is this a butt-dial?”

_“…”_

“How the hell- how could you even- you’re terrible.”

_“…”_

“This is cool, I could literally say anything now and you wouldn’t hear.”

_“…”_

“Taylor Swift songs are rad.”

_“…”_

“CAN’T YOU SEE, YOU BELONG WITH ME-“

_“Hello? What the hell, Ray?”_

“Oh oops, uh- shit, abort! Abort!”

_“Wait! This is actually pretty fucking hilarious.”_

“What, are you making fun of my singing now?”

_“Nah…”_

“I can hear you actually laughing if you’re not aware.”

_“It’s just… how the hell are you so fucking cute?”_

“… Wha- No, I- I-“

_“So uh, work and stuff… colleagues treating you well then? Other than the whole setting up thing.”_

“Y-Yeah, they are. A strange bunch to work with, but also my kind of people.”

_“They’re all as weird as you, huh.”_

“Nah, weirder.”

_“It’s-I’m-It’s nice to see- I mean, hear, that you’re, like, fitting in so well.”_

“Nah, it works out fine because remember that friend I wanted-to-text-at-first-but-instead-texted-you?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Yeah, he works there too. Kind of makes me not miss New York that much.”

_“And what do you miss most about New York?”_

“The cold. At least that’s the first thing that comes to mind. The noise, the crowds, the smells, the lights.”

_“Really?”_

“I mean- I- I kind of mean it in a way that’s like… I miss all the things that make New York what it is, you know? Even the danger of walking the streets alone at night. Everything is so homely and safe in Austin.”

_“Isn’t that a good thing?”_

“Yeah, but I guess sometimes the smallest things that you think are flaws are the most wonderful thing.”

_“That’s how love works, isn’t it?”_

“Yup, that’s what everyone says what love is like.”

_“Mm-hmm.”_

“Anyway, other than all that stuff, I also miss my Grandmother’s warm strawberry milk.”

_“I… H-How do you manage to ruin the moment by bringing up strawberry milk?”_

“What moment?”

_“I FELT LIKE WE WERE ON THE VERGE OF HAVING A MOMENT.”_

“…Ooops?”

_“Nah, it’s okay… the-the mental image of you drinking strawberry milk is pretty fucking cute.”_

“I.. uh, what- I…”

_“I have a long day of work tomorrow and may start to be more incoherent soon, so I guess I’ll uh, go off to sleep.”_

“Yeah! Yeah, sure. You should rest; you sound really tired.”

_“Nah, I sound like this all the time.”_

“What a weirdo.”

_“You’re the weird one between the both of us.”_

“Actually, you kind of sound like someone I work with.”

_“H-huh, really? Nah, it’s probably just, like, one of those voices.”_

“Huh. Maybe.”

_“ Anyway, I’ll uh, talk to you soon?”_

“Y-yeah. I had-”

_“It was- oh oops, er, you go first.”_

“Nah, it’s okay you go first. Man, it sure as hell is more difficult when we’re not talking over text messages.”

_“Y-yeah…”_

“Difficult is nice.”

_“Yeah?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Anyway, I had fun talking to you, really.”_

“So did I… really.”

_“Goodnight, Ray.”_

“Goodnight, Donut. Sweet dreams.”

_“Yeah.”_

 

** Friday 04 May 2012 (08:54)  
** _Good morning!_

(08:55)  
 _Ha! Beat you to it this morning!_

(09:00)  
Good morning! I thought you weren’t a morning person.

(09:02)  
 _I didn’t drink last night, so yeah, I turned into one._

(09:04)  
 _It’s like one of those… werewolf transformation things._

(09:06)  
… Sure, let’s go with that.

~

(12:34)  
MICHAEL, THIS ISN’T FUNNY, WHERE IS MY CONTROLLER?

(12:36)  
 **I told you to check upstairs!**

(12:38)  
I did! I knocked over several stacks of paper.

(12:39)  
 **HI RAY, TRY THE WAREHOUSE?? :D :D :D**

(12:42)  
… Hi Gavin. And yes, I’ve been there and I even got Kerry to help and Miles may or may not want to murder me because I knocked his stuff over I REALLY WANT MY CONTROLLER BACK, GAVIN.

(12:43)  
 **Naw, that’s no fun! Michael and I hid it in a very special place!**

(12:45)  
I… I’m going to kill you guys after I make it out of the warehouse alive.

(12:47)  
 **Aww, don’t be such a poopin-party!**

(12:47)  
… Did you mean “party pooping”?

(12:48)  
Go punch yourself in the dick.

(12:49)  
 **Aww, Ray!**

(12:49)  
 **Try Joel’s office!**

(12:50)  
Joel’s… okay, thanks Gavin, I love you, no homo.

(13:03)  
… I can’t believe you did it again.

(13:04)  
 **I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about.**

(13:05)  
OKAY, FINE, I’LL GO HAVE LUNCH WITH JOEL.

(13:10)  
 **That’s the spirit! Now go forth and bang him.**

(13:12)  
Michael!

~

(22:34)  
Hey!

(22:36)  
 _What’s up?_

(22:40)  
Nothing, just a… long day of work I guess.

(22:42)  
 _No Friday night plans then?_

(22:46)  
I’m currently sitting in the same bar as last week, watching my friends make total asses of themselves.

(22:47)  
I don’t think that really counts as a “plan”?

(22:50)  
 _You see, this is why you need to drink._

(22:52)  
Nah, water is the drink of champions.

(23:00)  
 _… Sure._

(23:02)  
How about you? Any Friday night hot dates or something?

(23:03)  
I mean, hook a brother up, am I right?

(23:05)  
 _Nope! I’m surprisingly sober._

(23:07)  
 _And nah, I think… I’m kind of just waiting._

(23:10)  
Waiting?

(23:14)  
 _Yeah. Waiting for the right time._

(23:16)  
The right time to do what?

(23:18)  
 _Ask the guy I like out._

(23:20)  
Huh. But why have you been waiting?

(23:22)  
 _Because I wasn’t sure before. But I think I’m just a little bit surer now._

(23:24)  
Cool.

(23:25)  
That guy’s a lucky guy, Donut. I’m happy for you. :)

** Phone Call (23:28) **

_“H-hey.”_

“… Hello? Yeah?”

_“Ray, can I ask you something?”_

“Y-yeah?”

_“Do you like me?”_

“What do you mean by that?”

_“I’m a neurotic, overdramatic, full-on weird guy in real life. Like, do you like like me?”_

“That’s a lot of likes, haha… yes.”

_“…”_

“Maybe? Yes.”

_“Cool.”_

“Cool? I literally tell you how I feel and all you have to say is cool?”

_“Cool, as in I… I like you too.”_

“… Cool. So are we going to finally meet?”

_“Maybe.”_

“That’s no-“

_“I hope you know what you’re signing yourself up for.”_

“… I swear if y-“

_“I can maybe promise it’ll be good?”_

“Okay.”

_“Okay.”_

“…”

_“I’ll see you soon.”_

“Okay.”

_“Bye!”_

“Alright, I guess. Bye.”

~

 

**Saturday 05 May 2012 (00:35)  
Seriously, if your Donut guy doesn’t do anything by tomorrow/today, I will get his number and I will knock sense into him literally.**

(00:38)  
I’m just honestly very confused by everything.

(00:42)  
 **It’ll all be fine, Ray.**

(00:45)  
I hope so. :|

(00:48)  
 **Trust me, if he doesn’t do something about it, I will.**

(00:50)  
Psh, you don’t even know him, Michael.

(00:52)  
 **Well…**

(00:54)  
Go on…

(01:00)  
 **Nothing! Good night!**

~

(11:04)  
 _Morning?_

(11:06)  
Hi!

(11:08)  
 _Hi._

(11:10)  
So are we going to meet up, or what?

(22:14)  
Well, there goes one entire day.

(22:16)  
I’m guessing it’s not today then?

(22:20)  
Unless you’re going to burst through my front door.

(22:21)  
Which means you know where I live.

(22:24)  
That’s pretty scary.

 

** Sunday 06 May 2012 (02:04)  
** _Goodnight, Ray._

(02:10)  
Jesus.

(02:12)  
 _Whoa there, you calling me Jesus? Don’t put that kind of pressure on me! :P_

(02:14)  
… Goodnight.

(11:46)  
Good morning!

(11:48)  
Is it dumb to ask if today’s the day?

(11:54)  
 _Good morning, Ray._

~

(15:49)  
 **Yeah, so like, are you going to do anything at all???**

(15:52)  
 _Hey, Michael. What the hell do you mean?_

(16:00)  
 **Yeah, I know. You’re the Donut guy, aren’t you?**

 (16:06)  
 _I am going to kill Jack._

(16:08)  
 **… ARE YOU GOING TO TELL RAY ALREADY OR NOT??**

(16:10)  
 **I don’t even know how Ray’s so calm because I pretty much am going to rip someone’s head off if you don’t do anything soon.**

(16:13)  
 _Calm down, Michael, I have a plan._

(16:15)  
 **I’M BEARING THE BRUNT OF RAY’S FRUSTRATION, JOEL.**

(16:17)  
 **FUCKING DO SOMETHING SOON.**

(16:20)  
 _Alright, alright!_

(16:23)  
 **If you don’t, I’m going to send Gavin into your office to torture you.**

(16:34)  
 _I… need Jack to protect me._

(16:36)  
 **Damn right you do.**

~

(23:05)  
 _Goodnight, Ray._

(23:07)  
 _Have a great day at work tomorrow. ;)_

(23:10)  
I have no idea what is going on, but good night I guess.

(23:13)  
I really have no idea what’s happening right now, damn you.

(23:15)  
 I just… argh. Explain it to me before you go to sleep?

(23:40)  
No?

(23:41)  
Okay.

~

 

**Monday 07 May 2012 (08:44)  
… Well done, Joel. I’m... actually speechless.**

(08:50)  
 **Can I record this for an RT Life?**

~

(09:04)  
Yeah, uh… WHY IS THERE A HUGE BOUQUET OF ROSES ON MY DESK ADDRESSED “FROM DONUT”???

(09:06)  
Did you figure out I work at RT?

(09:10)  
 _Not really._

(09:13)  
… How in the world??

(09:15)  
 _You see, Ray- I work here._

(09:17)  
What?

(09:18)  
 _I work at Roosterteeth._

(09:20)  
I am… going to kill you.

**Phone Call (09:21)**  
“You’ve got to be kidding me right?”

_“Hmm, in a good way or a bad way? You liked the roses didn’t you?”_

“Yeah, kind of hard to miss when they suffocated my whole desk.”

_“Good. Jack said it was too much, but eh…”_

“Is this it? Am I going to find you now? Like is this hide and go seek?”

_“Well…Yup.”_

“I… you... this is insane. You’re crazy.”

_“Yes, I’ve been told that.”_

“I… can’t believe you’d… SO YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME?”

_“Not really… Only after that- that day at the bar.”_

“And why didn’t you just tell me then and there?”

_“Because I wasn’t sure if you liked me in real life or not?”_

“And how the hell are you so sure now?”

_“Ray, seriously? The whole of last week… all those conversations… I thought I was getting better at flirting with you.”_

“Oh my god. I… I swear to god, if you’re not who I think you are, I-“

_“Yes?”_

“…”

_“Hey there, want to finish your sentence?”_

“I… you’re such a fucking idiot.”

_“Hello, Ray.”_

“…”

_“You’re literally standing right in front of me, so why don’t we just hang up the phone already?”_

“Fuck, I… G-get over here, you big dumb idiot.”

~

(09:30)  
 **That worked out well.**

(09:32)  
Yeah it did. Told you one of them would crack soon.

~

(09:34)  
 **So, er… are you going to detach yourself from your boyfriend and come back to film the Let’s Play anytime soon, Ray? :)**

(09:36)  
… Fuck you guys.

(09:38)  
 **Nah, gross, I don’t think Joel would want to share.**

(09:40)  
 **I call dibs on best man if you two ever marry.**

 (09:41)  
 **But seriously, Geoff wants you back in 5 minutes.**

(09:46)  
 **Ray?**

 

**EPILOGUE – several days later (19:35)  
** Hey, Donut.

(19:37)  
 _… What do you want?_

(19:39)  
Aww, why can’t I just say hi?

(19:40)  
 _You never call me Donut now unless you want something._

(19:42)  
Okay, fine, you got me. Could you buy dinner back?

(19:43)  
And help me buy some groceries? :D

(19:45)  
 _… I fucking knew it. :(_

(19:47)  
You can fuck other things (me) if you just bring back what I asked you to…

(19:50)  
 _You’re real lucky I love you._

(19:52)  
<3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format and premise inspired by Little Numbers, a Glee (Klaine) fic.
> 
> And that’s pretty much the end of Say Something. This fic is very important to me, as this is actually the first fic I’ve written in about over a year, and honestly the feedback and comments I’ve gotten have really given me a lot of confidence to continue writing, so thank you so much. :,) I have some fics planned out for the future, and I can only hope I’ll write those as well, if not better. Thank you guys once again for all the kind words and support, you guys are great and I’m so grateful for such a wonderful fandom. <3
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr. My url is ahwuu.
> 
> (hey-oh! [here's](http://ahwuu.tumblr.com/post/77909054407/ahwuu-title-say-something-pairing-joel-ray) a little thing I made of this fic to thank all of you for reading this fic! thanks for always being so lovely to me <3 -15/07/14 ))


End file.
